Snippet: The Raid
by Shae07
Summary: Another Lexi moment set during the The Raid, all reviews welcome :)


Set during The Raid

Dean made his way to the Impala after snapping at Sam. He needed drinks, he did, but he needed something else too. The older brother pulled his phone from his pocket and pulled up his contacts. He scrolled through until he found the one he was looking for.

 _Time to talk? Our usual spot?_ He typed into the phone.

The phone buzzed before he had had slid into driver's seat good.

Lexi Wilson:

 _Last one there buys the drinks_

He smirked at the response and shoved the phone into his jacket pocket before he turned the key to bring the engine to life and he started out for the same dive bar he found himself frequenting.

The green-eyed man shook his head to himself as he pulled into the parking lot and he could see Lexi's car parked at the end of the lot. He parked the Impala and made his way into the building.

He walked in and swallowed the lump that arose in his throat when he saw his friend sitting at the bar. She was casually sitting on the bar stool in her jeans and dark blue t-shirt, smiling at something the bartender had said.

The brother pushed his feelings back down into the hole he stored them in as he made his way over to the girl and took a seat beside her.

"Hello _loser,"_ Lexi said playfully as she shoved his shoulder.

Every fiber in his being screamed _kiss that girl_ but Dean just gave a smirk and grabbed the shot glass she had already ordered for him. He turned the glass up and felt the comfort in the burning sensation.

"So," his inner voice tried to stop him, "Where's your boyfriend think you are?"

Lexi could tell at that moment, just what kind of mood she was going to be dealing with and she slid another full shot glass at her friend, "Does it matter?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders as he turned the second shot up, and Lexi continued, "All that matters is, I'm here, so what's going on? The thing with Mary and those British guys?"

Dean nodded his head slowly without looking over at her, he'd called her the night Mary had come clean and vented to her.

"I mean what was she thinking?" he questioned.

Lexi crossed her legs and leaned forward a little so he could hear her response better, "I don't know, it seems like a stupid move, but they do talk a good game."

Dean looked over at her surprised, "They tried to recruit you?"

"Of course, they did," she replied with a smirk, "Have you met me? Kind of a big deal in our hunter community."

He rolled his eyes at her joke and she continued, "But someone who's been out as long as she has been, it could very well sound like the perfect scenario. To rid the world of monsters, give everyone a normal life, lots of people would like that concept."

"She's just supposed to be…" Dean was fighting with emotions, "Mom, why couldn't she just be Mom."

Lexi put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and gave a small rub, "Dean, come on, what was she supposed to do, make your lunches and kiss you goodnight before bed? She probably sees this as a way to do something good for her boys."

"No," Dean interrupted her, "Not like that, not that way, after everything they did to Sam."

"I know," the girl replied, "I completely understand, that's the main reason I turned them down."

Dean motioned to the bartender to bring them more drinks, "Besides what do we have if we're not hunting down monsters?"

"Ugh," Lexi gave a disgusted look, "We'd have to find _real_ jobs. I don't know about you but I'm severely lacking in the qualifications department."

Dean laughed a little, "I'm not cut out for a desk job, that's for sure."

Lexi turned up the shot glass the bartender had set in front of her, then began, "Just remember Dean, she is your mom, but she is also a hunter, that's what she knows. There have been countless times you and Sam both have made horrible, horrible, _horrible_ decisions, but somehow you guys always pull it off. You're the freaking Winchesters, you're unstoppable, and so is she. She's going to make questionable decisions, but it's your place to be there for her, regardless of how much it pisses you off."

He let her words sink in as he turned up the last shot glass and all he could think of was the countless voicemails on his phone from his mom over the past three days. He'd listened to every single one of them and could hear how sad she sounded in them. _Voicemail_ the thought crossed his mind again.

Dean looked over at Lexi quizzically, "Let me see your phone."

The dark-eyed girl raised a questioning eyebrow but pulled it from her back pocket and handed it to the man, "Why?"

He found what he was looking for quickly and showed the screen to the girl.

 _1 New Voicemail_

"Really?" he questioned her.

Lexi snatched her phone from him and shoved it into her pocket, "I'm not going to listen to it."

"Why not?"

Lexi stood up and gathered her jacket from the back of the bar stool, "Because one day Winchester, you will tell me what it says, whatever it is I need to know."

Dean nodded slowly his understanding and she continued with a smile, "Call me if you need to. Text if you want to."

She turned to go and Dean grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Lex," he said as he turned to look at her, "Thanks for putting up with us…being there for us, for me."

The dark-haired girl smiled warmly and gently kissed his cheek, "Anytime."

She hadn't realized he was holding her hand until she went to walk away and as much as it pained her to let it go, she knew she had to. Dean wasn't Oliver, he was much more complicated because he'd been through so much in his life. Oliver was more carefree and spontaneous. Dean was broken and distant, she knew that when she met him. But in moments like this, when it was just the two of them, all she wanted to do was fix him, but the consequences scared the hell out of her. She gave his hand a quick squeeze and pulled away.

"Later Dean," she said softly as she folded her arms together.

"Later Lex," he responded, sadness in his voice.

The green-eyed hunter watched the girl walk out of the bar and he knew it wasn't for good, he could text her in a few hours and the two could talk Dr. Sexy or Game of Thrones and that thought put a smile on his face. He pulled his wallet out and paid his tab and decided to head back to the bunker, after all, he did need to apologize to his little brother for snapping earlier.


End file.
